Harley Diaz
Harley Alexandra Diaz is the protagonist of ''Stuck in the Middle''. ''She is portrayed by Jenna Ortega.'' Information Harley is an engineering whiz who uses her inventions to navigate life as the middle child in a large family of seven kids. Personality Harley is an inventive, caring, smart girl with a sense of humor. Harley is an extremely intelligent and observant person as seen as when she invented a roller coaster when Daphne threw Georgie's Bobble heads out the window. Despite being very intelligent, Harley is still social and enjoys spending time with others. She is also very kind as seen when she was willing to help Rachel with her social life and help Georgie with golf. Harley also has a temper and can hold a grudge as seen when she was visibly angered when Cuff threw a chicken bone in her invention Bag, blasted Rachel with snow when she didn't invite her to a party and held a tight grudge to get Cuff out of the house. Harley is also a bit of a wise cracker and has a dry sense of humor at times. She also tends to be pushy and a bit bossy when it comes to her inventions and other circumstances and is sometimes willing to nanipulate people such as when she manipulated Lewie and Beast to make the slushies to make her money which resulted in them seperating and hating eachother. This implies that Harley sometimes doesn't think things through but she is willing to make things right when things go wrong. Physical Appearance Harley has brown hair and brown eyes. Her hair is worn straight down with a side parting. Relationships * Ethan Diaz (BFTF) (Older brother) * Ellie Peters (Best Friend/Neighbor) * Georgie Diaz (Older sister) * Rachel Diaz (Older sister) * Lewie Diaz (Younger brother) * Beast Diaz (Younger brother) * Daphne Diaz (Younger sister) * Tom Diaz (Dad) * Suzy Diaz (Mom) Trivia * Harley is the middle child in her family, so she's 'Stuck in the Middle.' * Harley is closer to her older brother, Ethan, than any of her other siblings. * Her friends have a crush on her older brother/BFTF, Ethan. *Her best friend is Ellie Peters. * She creates her own inventions which are always useful and often help her solve problems she has with her family. * She was born on April 22nd, 2002, as shown in "Stuck in the Sweet Seat". **This is made clear by the fact that her birthday, which is shown to be on the 22nd, takes place on a Friday in a month with only 30 days. April 22nd, 2016 takes place on a Friday and her following birthday, as seen at the end of the episode, takes place on a Saturday, which April 22nd, 2017 does. **Coincidentally, this is the premiere date of "Stuck in the Sweet Seat" in the UK and Ireland. * She oftens breaks the fourth wall by directly talking to the auidence. * She loves wearing leather jackets. * She is similar to Strawberry Shortcake from Strawberry Shortcake's Berry Bitty Adventures, Mabel Pines from Gravity Falls and Princess Sofia from Sofia The First, due to being the main protagonist from their respective shows as well as being optimistic and joyful. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Members of the Diaz Family Category:Females Category:Child Characters Category:Girls Category:Teens Category:Diaz Family